Elsword: My Shining Knight
by ShadowClaw07
Summary: Reupload, yet still 100% cheesy title. When Aisha is taken from CHung and the others, they race to save her before it's too late. However, when the whole truth is revealed to Aisha, does she plan on coming back? AU because I'm seriously messing around with Aisha's past. ChungxAisha.
1. Taken By the Dark Vines

**For those of you wondering why I uploaded more stuff that isn't this stinking story I've been playing up, it's because I can't finish it. I still need two guild members to give me screenshots of their characters so I can write in their descriptions. Once I get that done, I need to send everyone an e-mail of the chapter. After that I will upload it. Oh well.**

**Onto this story. It's just a random idea I had. The implied pairing is Aisha and Chung. I am just having fun, so no hate reviews. Technically AU since I don't think Chung ever went to Bethma. **

Elsword: My Shining Knight

**Elsword: Sword Knight**

**Aisha: High Magician**

**Rena: Combat Ranger**

**Raven: Not in this story. Deal with it -w-**

**Eve: Code Exotic**

**Chung: Shooting Guardian**

"Gah, why is it so hot here?" Elsword complained as he flopped onto the ground. Rena slumped to the ground next to him, drenched in sweat. "I can't take another step... it's too hot."

"I concur." Eve said, taking a seat in the shade of a nearby rock formation. Her drones flew about her, running various system diagnostics. "System Error Detected. Executing Scan." Moby said. Remy followed up a few seconds later. "Error Identified. Overheating caused from exposure to temperature greater than the effective range of Eve's cooling systems." The two flew in front of her, and simultaneous spoke. "Recommended Solution: Avoid engaging in battle until Eve's systems have cooled down."

Chung stood facing the entrance to Dragon Nest, seemingly unaware of the immense heat. "Chung," he heard Rena say, "Let's listen to Eve's drones. Come on, aren't you hot?" He turned to her, looking at the amusing sight of Rena trying to squeeze her body into a small spot of shade. "Actually, this isn't that bad. Hamel gets pretty hot in the summer. I'm just a little warm, at best."

Elword lifted up his head. "Come on, man! I'm hot! Rena's hot! Eve's hot! Take a break!" He complained until he noticed Aisha standing over him. "Quit your belly-aching. The longer we wait, the more time Kayak has to build his lizard army!" Rena groaned, slowly standing up. "Well, she does have a point." Eve stood up too, despite the warnings of her drones. "Eve! Your systems have not cooled down enough to handle more conflict."

"Then find another solution." She said, her voice exhibiting traits similar to the human sensation of "irritation". The twin bots immediately began scanning her again.

"Alternate Solutions: Searching...New Solution found. Increase restrictions on combat systems to allow for more power directed to the cooldown system."

"Execute alternate solution."

Elsword groaned. "Man, there is no why I can fight well like this, but I don't seem to have a choice." He said as he stood up, slouching from exhaustion. Aisha looked happily at the group.

_At least they know what comes first. _She smiled as she summoned several ice crystals and levitated them close to her friends. "Aaah, that's nice. Thanks Aisha." Elsword said with a relieved sigh. Rena's eyes shined at Aisha with gratitude, and Eve seemed to smile, if only for a second.

They all walked into the cave. Aisha had taken the lead, using a Detect spell to try and find any nearby enemies. "Aisha, why are you unaffected by the climate?" Eve asked. Aisha just smiled happily. "Well, we mages have affinities. These affinities give us natural grasps on certain spells and resistance to it's effects. My affinity is Fire. So, I'm naturally resistant to burns and hot temperatures." She suddenly stopped, sensing something up ahead. "Hang on...I sense several Lizardmen up ahead. And they're of the Saurus variety."

The group readied their weapons. "So, anyone got a plan?" Chung asked loading his cannon. "Well," Aisha thought aloud, "they are grouped together. It would be easier to separate them...I think I may be able to get close enough to use Meteor Call. Then we can fight 'em one by one while they are still surprised."

"Alright, let's do that. We'll wait until we hear you cast the spell, then come in." Elsword said. Aisha nodded, and began to creep towards the enemy. She finally got a look at the group. Six Lizardmen Sauruses, and they were alert. She motioned towards the group to take a side path. She saw them head down the path, and watched the exit, which was right behind the Lizardmen. Shortly afterward, she noticed a light shining from the tunnel, the sign that the group made it and was ready. She summoned her meteor, and hurled it at the group.

"Meteor Call!" The Lizardmen had no time to react as the flaming rock landed in the middle of them, exploding and killing two of them in the process. The remaining four were blown into the corners of the room. Chung, Rena, Elsword, and Eve each took on one of them, with Aisha casting buffs on each of them to keep their attacks strong. Elsword finally caught one Lizardman's club, and knocked it sideways, easily giving him a killing blow, while Rena was unloading arrow after arrow into her's, the creature still barely alive. A quick kick to its skull bent its neck at a sharp angle, and it stopped moving entirely. Eve had already finished of her Lizardman with several strong skills. Chung had been having a bit of trouble out maneuvering his Lizardman, but finally got behind it, blowing several cannonballs through the back of its skull.

"That was too easy!" Elsword grinned. Aisha was about to agree when she felt a sudden tug on her leg. When she looked down, she saw a dark puddle under her feet. Black vines rose out of it, wrapping around her legs, pulling her into the puddle. She screamed, and the vines seemed to react by pulling even harder. Her friends jumped to her aid, trying to pull her out of the puddle. However, the vines just seemed to pull ever harder. She saw her friends losing their grip, one by one.

"Aisha!" Chung yelled at her, being the only one still with a hold on her. "Hold on! I'm going...I'm going to get you out of there!" She felt herself getting deeper and deeper. All that remained above the puddle was her head. Then she heard Chung give a roar of effort as he went into Berserker mode. She felt herself get higher. He was pulling her out! "I...got...you..." Chung strained to say. Aisha then heard Elsword scramble to his feet. "We got company!" He shouted.

What happened in the next 3 seconds for Aisha was a blur. First she heard several Lizardmen cries and roars. Then, she felt Chung's grip and strength waver. Immediately after, she saw a Lizardman's spear sticking out of his stomach. He bent over in pain, only being able to gasp out a faint "no..." before the darkness pulled her in and surrounded her. Tears flooded her vision. "Chung! No...he's hurt and it's all my fault. But..." She turned around in the weightless void of black, and she found that she seemed to be underwater. "Where am I? And, if I'm underwater, how am I breathing?"

"Well, well, well. It seems that the little girl has finally come back." A voice cackled. "Aisha, my darling...ready to return?"

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter...*starts thinking of how to write chapter 2***


	2. Going Back and Moving Forward

**Yes, I got a review! I also regret to say that school is coming up very soon, so my updates will probably be alot slower. I mean ALOT.**

Chapter 2: Going Back and Moving Forward

"Am I ready to return?" Aisha thought aloud. "Return where? And who are you? Where am I?" She spun around wildly in the weightless void in an attempt to find the voice's owner.

"Oh? It seems the seal was not broken. Very well, allow me to fix that." the voice said with a hint of disappointment. Aisha felt herself beginning to drift in a direction, as if a rope tied around her waste was guiding her through the black void. It was not long before she began to make out a speck of color in the distance, and whatever it was, she was heading right for it. As she got closer, she saw that it seemed to be a portal to Dragon Nest. _If it's Dragon Nest, then there's a good chance I can find Chung and the others._ As she finally reached the portal out, she felt more black vines wrap around her, and was gently lifted through the portal and placed on the ground outside, before the vines retreated back into their dark void.

In front of her stood the Lizardman Shaman she and the others had been looking for, the evil Kayak. He smiled at her. Not the crazed, evil smile she was expecting, but a soft gentle smile, one with no signs of bad intentions. He took a step forward, holding out his hand, and spoke with the voice from the void. "Aisha, my little plum, it's so nice to see you again." Aisha slapped the hand away, having no intention of making idle conversation with her enemy. She quickly stood up, staring angrily at him. "Kayak, you're the reason that the Lizardmen are attacking Bethma! I will not allow that!" She shouted, anger burning in her eyes, but as she reached for her staff, she found that it was nowhere to be seen. She must have dropped it when she was pulled into the void.

Kayak noticed her worried expression. "Did you lose something?" She glared at the lizard with disgust. "None of your business." Kayak stood there silent for a few seconds, before realizing that she did not have her weapon. "Oh, you've lost your magic staff?" Aisha froze as she heard those words. _This is bad. Now he knows I'm defenseless against whatever magic spells he may have. _Instead of attacking though, Kayak just raised his own staff into the air. "Vines!" He called, opening a portal into the dark abyss from earlier, which several black vines protruded from. They tilted towards Kayak, as if they were soldiers awaiting their new mission. "Fetch little Aisha's staff for us, will you?" He said, earning a look of shock from Aisha. As the vines retracted, she began to wonder what he was planning, or if he was even the real Kayak to begin with. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Kayak looked back at her, and gave her another smile.

"Allow me to undo my seal, and it will all become clear."

"Mega Slash!" Elsword shouted, cutting down the last of the Lizardmen. "Phew, finally finished them." he said, before remembering about Chung. He turned around to find Rena mixing some healing potions together, while Eve treated Chung's wound. "Chung, are you okay?" Elsword asked. The boy just hung his head and began to sob. "No, I'm not...she's gone. I couldn't save her. What kind of guardian can't even save his own friend?"

"Chung," Rena started, "you need to stay strong. If she's in trouble we'll need your strength to get her back." The prince didn't hear a word of it, and continued muttering about his failure. Rena sighed as she handed him a bottle of healing potion. Chung drunk a sip of the medicine, before placing it down and looking over at the spot where Aisha had been pulled into the dark abyss. "I just can't believe she's gone. I don't know what to do. Why must everyone I love always be taken from me?!" He said, crying even harder now.

"Chung, stop being such a pitiful creature." Eve said with what sounded like the Nasod version of annoyance. "You don't want your friends to get hurt. You've said that many times. Yet, when one of your friends has been taken away, you are just going to let something as pathetic as depression hold you back? When we Nasods have something taken from us, we don't curl up and wish for it to return! We go get it back! Whining will solve nothing!"

Chung looked at the Nasod for a few moments, before wiping away his tears. "You're right, Eve. I can't let the monster who did this get away with it! I'm going to make them pay!" He picked up his cannon and pistol, and tried to get up, only to feel a rush of pain. "Chung, don't strain yourself! You should rest a little longer if you need to." Elsword said. "No...I have to get Aisha back. I won't let them have her!" Chung said in anger, as he stood up again, and began to head deeper into the cave. "Come on, you guys! Aisha is in trouble!" The three could only smile at his determination as they walked.

_Aisha...stay strong, I'm coming to rescue you._

**Phew, I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I think I may have done a poor job on a couple of places. For those of you who have read some of my other stories, I figured now would be a good time to say a couple things. First, for those of you who have enjoyed my poetry, I'm sad to say that I normally have to let the rhymes and subject come to me, so I won't write alot of poetry, especially with school coming. Second, for those for you who have read My Little Butterfly, I'm working on the next chapter. However, I may put it aside for a recent idea I had for a comedy about Raven's Nasod Arm, but unless I get a great idea for a first chapter, then My Little Butterfly will likely be my next update. So that's the news I have for you all, so I'll see you guys later, likely in the second chapter of My Little Butterfly.**


	3. Increased Seperation

**Hello, everyone. ShadowCLaw07 here, finally putting up a new chapter. I had absolutely no clue where to go with either MSK or MLB, but I had a strong urge to write another chapter, so I'm going to hope this turns out well. Let's get started.**

Part 3: Increased Seperation

"Shooting Star!" Chung shouted as he unloaded two full clips at the fleeing Lizardmen. Rena, Eve, and Elsword were attacking a few Lizardmen, but most of them were being blown away by Chung's Destroyer. "Chung, don't go doing anything reckless, okay?" Elsword said with concern." The Shooting Guardian ignored him, and kept unloading missiles at every reptile he saw. "I'm fine! But whoever took Aisha won't be!" he roared.

Chung noticed one particular Lizardman trying to crawl away. He immediately ran up and grabbed it by the throat, glaring at him. "Where is she?" he growled. The terrified Lizardman stared wide-eyed at the boy. "Chill, man, I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Aisha! Purple hair, magic-user! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know, man! Now please, I have 2 kids, I don't want to die!"

Chung growled even louder as he pointed the Destroyer at the Lizardman. "TELL ME OR I'LL BLOW YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HEAD OFF!" At this the Lizardman squirmed violently. "Gah! No! I'll tell you anything!"

"WHERE IS AISHA?!"

"Okay, okay, I heard something about a young girl being captured and taken deeper into this cave! Now, let me go! PLEASE!"

Chung threw the Lizardman aside, and glared menacingly at him. "Good lizard. Now get out of my sight." The Lizardman wasted no time in getting up and running full-speed towards the exit. Chung suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around, cannon aimed straight for...Rena. "Chung, calm down! What would Aisha think of you if she saw you like this?" the elf said sternly. Chung growled at her. "You don't know what she means to me!" Rena glared at the boy, her face getting redder and redder in rage. "WELL, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO THE REST OF US EITHER!"

Chung took a step back, not having thought about what Aisha's kidnapping meant to the others. Elsword walked up to the two. "She's right you know. Aisha's like a sister to me. To be honest, I want to tear the head off of whoever's responsible for this. But we're not going to accomplish much by blindly rampaging. You need to calm down." he said. Chung looked at Elsword, then to Eve, who silently nodded in agreement, then back to Rena. He took a deep breath, before looking up with a confident smile, "Right! I won't let my anger get ahold of me again!" Just then, they heard a scream echo from the depths of the cave. The gang immediately recognized the voice.

"AISHA!" they all cried, sprinting towards the voice.

Aisha laid there, clutching her head as she tried to process the unsealed information in her head. Kayak sat there, a hint of sorrrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aisha, maybe I shouldn't of undone the entire seal at once. I forgot just how much I had sealed." Aisha didn't respond for a few seconds, before she slowly looked at him. "No, it's okay, Master Kayak. I'm glad to remember everything now," she said, smiling. Kayak couldn't help but smile back. "It's good to have you back, my little plum."

"I'm glad to be back, Master Kayak."

**Yep, there's the AU I told you all about. Aisha and Kayak have a history. But what kind? And what does this mean for Chung and the others? What dangerous perils await them as they speed toward their friend? Find out in the next chapter of My Shining Knight!**


	4. One By One

**And here we go, chapter 4! Now before we begin, I need to say a couple things:**

**1) To the guest reviewer known as "Laugh", please review the correct story. Also, just know that right now I'm feeding you pieces of information...very tiny pieces of information...once I cram a whole turkey of knowledge down your throat, the title will probably make sense.**

**2) To said guest, as well as Awesomeness02 and Secretly DayDreaming (I hope I spelled your names right), thank you for reviewing. *insert long rant about how reviews make me happy and how they increase my desire to write more* Any, let's get back to the Elgang.**

**Also, if this story gets popular enough, I would like to write a sequel. Anywho, let's just get to the dang story :3**

Chapter 4: One By One

"It came from this direction!" Elsword shouted, running down a tunnel near the side of the room. Chung, Rena, and Eve were all right behind him as they charged into the tunnel...that was swarmed with Lizardmen. They stood there, having no real room to move around, the sheer number of them to large to allow individual Elgang stopped dead in their tracks, for as strong as they all were, they couldn't just run in swinging against the hundred or so enemies. Before they had time to back up and make a plan, one of the Lizardmen noticed them, and let out a cry.

"Intruders!" it shouted. Just like that, the Elgang found themselves being stared at by countless sets of eyes, all blankly watching, waiting for the group to make some sort of movement. "Not good," Elsword whispered to the others. Instead of a response, though, he saw a cannonball zoom past him, blasting a hole in the mob of Lizardmen. He turned to see Chung reloading his cannon.

"I'll clear a path! You guys go get Aisha!" He shouted, launching more cannonballs at the now enraged Lizardmen. The other three stood there for a second, before running into the large gap Chung had made. The Lizardmen tried to chase after them, but were stopped when a well aimed Comet Crasher left a large gap in the floor. "Hey, slime-breaths! I'm your opponent!" Chung yelled, as he rushed into the group, who immediately began attacking with spears and clubs.

_Aisha...it looks like I can't protect you myself now...but at least I can help the ones who can._

Elsword, Rena and Eve continued to run deeper into the cave. As the noise of the battle behind them began to fade into the distance, they began to worry if their friend would be okay. "Do you think he'll survive?" Eve asked the other two. Rena looked behind her at the tunnel, where a few bursts of blue light could still be seen every now and then. "I sure hope so." she said sadly, before Elsword let out a small chuckle. Rena and Eve stared at his smirking face in confusion. "Chung's a strong guy. And he has alot of heart and focus. It'll take more than Lizardmen to stop him," he said, shooting a confident look at the two girls.

The tunnel became darker, and the group had to start feeling their way forward. "Elsword," Eve said, "There is a gap in front of you, move to the right." Elsword did as he was told, and felt his left foot slip into a hole in the floor. _Yikes! If she hadn't warned me, I'd have fallen in for sure! _the swordsman thought, before he turned to what he believed was the general direction of Eve. "Wait, how did you know there was a gap?" He asked, hearing something peculiar coming from the Nasod. Was that...laughter? "Night vision. It's such a common feature, I hypothesize that even those robotic abominations Wally designed had some degree of it."

"Don't you have some sort of flashlight you can use to help us see?"

"No, I was not outfitted with one. I still seek to acquire such a feature," she responded, causing the sound of Elsword falling over to echo throughout the tunnels. "There's a crack in the floor there," she added.

Before Elsword had a chance to tell her that he was completely aware of the crack that made him trip, a loud roar came from just ahead the group. Eve took a step forward, scanning ahead. "Elsword, Rena. You two will only serve to be a hindrance if you cannot see. There is a large room ahead, with something big waiting to hit the first thing that walks in right beside the entrance. Directly across the room is another tunnel. My scanners detect a light source near the other end of that tunnel. I surmise that our best plan is for me to engage the unknown enemy. You two must keep moving towards Aisha."

"No! We already left Chung to fight alone, we will not leave you too!" Rena shouted, before she felt Elsword resting a hand on her shoulder. "Rena, I don't think we have any better options," he said disappointed, "Aisha needs help. Chung helped by getting us through all those Lizardmen. This is going to be how Eve helps. You and me will have to make sure that their efforts aren't wasted." Rena wiped away a few tears that had been forming, and sadly agreed to go on ahead.

"Good," Eve stated, "I will now enter the room. The minute you hear the sound of fighting, run through the room and don't stop until you can see clearly again." She then walked forward, and as she expected, a large club was swung at her the moment she stepped foot in the room. She quickly used Illusion Stinger, breaking the club in half. _What a poorly made weapon, _ she thought, hearing two pairs of footsteps running through the room. She looked at her attacker, a huge Lizardman, about as tall as three Lizardman Sauruses. _Well, without it's club, it shouldn't be too hard to take down._

Her thoughts were proven wrong when the giant Lizardman walked up to a rock column, and with just a few good tugs, broke it from it's lodging, and swung it at Eve. She jumped aside, surprised that it was so quick to improvise.

_On second thought, this may take some time...I should finish it as quickly as I can so I can go and help them save Aisha._

Elsword and Rena stopped once there was enough light to be sure that there were no enemies around. They had been running almost non-stop for about an hour, ever since Aisha was taken. The fact that the heat was starting to get to them again was only making things worse. They sat there for a few minutes, both knowing that they were thinking the same things. Were Chung and Eve okay? What about Aisha? How close were they to her? Was she even being kept here?

Eventually, Elsword stood up. "Let's keep going. We can't waste anymore time," He said, beginning to walk forward. Rena looked at the red-haired boy. "Hey, Elsword..." she began. He stopped, turning around again to face her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She sat there fidgeting for a few seconds, before she stood up and began to continue down the tunnel as well. "N-no...nevermind, just a stupid thought," she muttered. Elsword merely tilted his head in confusion as he followed her.

They finally found the tunnel exit a few minutes later. As they walked through, the dim room suddenly flashed bright, blinding the two. As they waited for their eyesight to return, a cackle was heard from ahead of them. "Well, looks like we have company," it said. Elsword and Rena began to make out the shape of a Lizardman Shaman sitting cross-legged across the room. As their visions fully returned, they realized that it was their original reason for coming here, the evil shaman Kayak. "Well, I don't particularly like uninvited guests, but I'll do my best to entertain you," he laughed, summoning dark vines, which pointed themselves at the two heroes, like snakes waiting to attack. Rena glared at Kayak, drawing her bow.

"Those vines...so it was you who kidnapped Aisha! I already hated you for brainwashing innocent Lizardmen, but now it's personal! Let's go, Elsword!" she cried in fury. However, instead of an agreement, or an unsheathing of a sword, she heard him scream in pain. She turned her head to the side, where Elsword laid on the ground, his body engulfed in fire. There was a girl standing over him. "Master Kayak! You were right, he really didn't see it coming," she called in a sing song voice. Rena just stared, slack-jawed, at the girl.

"A-AISHA?!"

***humming happily* I'm such a meanie for leaving this on yet another cliff hanger XD But yeah, Aisha has turned to the dark side (no reference intended ;3). I may write the next chapter soon, because it will be fun to write...if torturing the main protaganists of my favorite game with one of said protaganists qualifies as fun :3**


	5. Two Down

**Thank you to all my reviewers, including my new ones, Distillation and a guest :3 I don't have much to say, although there will be some light Rena torturing in this chapter (I hold nothing against Renas...except in pvp). Anyway, let's get right to the chapter :3**

Chapter 5: Two Down

The elf could not believe her eyes. Aisha not only burned Elsword, but was taking Kayak's side. "Aisha, are you out of your mind?" she yelled. The magic girl giggled back, replying with a sing-song "Maaaaaaaybe. I've always loyal to my master, though," gesturing towards Kayak. "That you have been," he said, smiling gently. Rena growled as she knocked an arrow. "What have you done to her?" she demanded, aiming at Kayak. However, before he even had a chance to respond, a large shard of ice flew through the air and blind-sided Rena, knocking her to the ground. Aisha was frowning as she summoned more ice. "Don't hurt Master Kayak!" she yelled, pressing the crystals on top of her body. They were too cold for her, and Rena could feel her body going feebly tried to move the crystals, but they just would not move. She felt her body shutting down. She was going to freeze to death at the hands of her own friend. Her vision began to go blurry. She breathed out a faint "no" as her vision faded to black, and the coldness no longer bothered her.

Meanwhile, in another section of Dragon Nest, a lone Lizardman was running for his life. _Oh god, I hope he isn't following me_, it thought. _Oh man, poor Jimmy, Greg, and TIm. They didn't even see it coming. And the others...That was just terrifying. He didn't show any remorse, not a hint of mercy. I need to inform Lord Kaya-_the Lizardman's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of energy charging up. He looked behind him, and the last thing he saw was a cannonball. As he lay there dying, a boy, clad in white body armor and a helmet, stepped over him. The boy payed no attention to the soldier that he had left to die. He walked forward as if nothing had happened, before breaking into a run.

"Aisha...I'm on my way!"

**Okay, that could of been better e.e Anyway, I still feel like I did an "okay" job. This is mainly just a short piece to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the next one. Maybe I can write a decent fight scene next chapter :3**


	6. Explosive Backup

**Again, I apologize for the incredibly short length of my last chapter. The good news is, this chapter is longer. And maybe I'll write more :3**

Chapter 6: Explosive Backup

Eve dodged yet another rock column from the giant Lizardman. Taking advantage of the opening, she glided up, and attacked with Iron Scraps. The lizardman fell over, and seemed to stop moving. Eve walked closer, checking to see if it was actually dead. She walked around it, and heard something she had noticed Elsword and the others often doing. Was that...breathing? Before she had a chance to distance herself, the giant grabbed her, and threw her across the room, where she hit the solid rock wall, falling a long way before yet another hard hit against the floor. Her pain simulators seemed to reach levels she didn't even know she had. As she struggled to get up, she felt her vision flicker, and her night vision stopped working. She was now in pitch blackness with a gigantic Lizardman who wanted to kill her.

Unsure of what to do, Eve fell over, staying completely still, hoping the Lizardman would think she died. She didn't move when it walked up to her. She remained limp when it poked her with its giant club. However, it raised its club anyway, wanting to smash her into pieces. Eve quickly tried to move out of the way, but going from lying down to standing up was not one of her strong points. She was on her knees by the time the lizard had begun to swing downward. All she could do was brace herself for impact. She closed her eyes, and prayed to King Nasod that she wasn't completely destroyed by the attack.

She waited for a few seconds. Was she dead yet? "Eve, get up!" Eve opened her eyes, hearing Chung's voice. It sounded as though he was fighting the Lizardman. "Eve! Snap out of it, I could use someone who can actually see in the dark!" Chung said, , blasting a cannonball at nothing, giving himself a brief flash of light to locate the enemy. Eve noticed the giant's position as well, and an idea came to her. "Chung, I need you to fire several cannonballs to give me a couple seconds of light!" Chung nodded, blasting the remaining shells in his Destroyer towards a random spot on the wall. Eve quickly locked onto the Lizardman and summoned her launcher. "Target acquired...Hornet Stinger!"

The Lizardman, who was staring at Chung, wondering why he was shooting randomly, didn't even see the missile until it was too late. It nailed him right in the eye, blasting him into a wall. "Explosion Impact!" Eve yelled, swinging her whip into the stalactites on the ceiling. It went perfect, the whip's explosions sending several giant rock spikes crashing down onto the giant. As the dust cleared, it lay still and silent. Eve sighed with relief, before feeling her way over to Chung.

"You okay, Eve?" He said, worried.

"Just lost my night vision. It's repairable. Elsword and Rena went on ahead. We should follow them."

Chung nodded, blasting one last cannonball to find the tunnel, and the two headed down. Before long, they reached Kayak's chamber, and stared at the scene before them. Rena was frozen in a block of ice, and Elsword was burnt to a crisp, still smoldering. Meanwhile, Aisha was sitting happily on Kayak's lap while he read her a story from a book. Needless to say, both Eve and Chung stared slack-jawed at the entire thing.

"Ah, look, more guests," Kayak said, looking up at the two. "I must be more popular than I realized." He closed the storybook as Aisha hopped off his lap. She waved her finger at Chung and Eve with a smile on her face. "Don't you hurt Master Kayak, or you will make me angry!"

Eve was the first to recover from shock. "Aisha, what are you doing? Kayak is the enemy, we were sent to neutralize him and free the minds of the entire Lizardman race." Aisha frowned a little, and she spoke back angrily, "Don't you lay a finger on him!" Eve growled slightly, which sounded strange due to the slighty robotic tone of it. "We don't have time for this!" She yelled, turning to Kayak and preparing another Hornet Sting. "Kayak, you can either give up and come quietly, or this can be done the har-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as Aisha, now very annoyed that everyone seemed to be after Master Kayak, launched a Lightning Bolt at her, frying her circuits. AIsha then turned to Chung, who was even more shocked after seeing Aisha attack her own friend. "Now for you! Meteor Ca-ack!" Aisha stopped mid-spell, clutching her head. "N-no...I can't hurt him...ah...AH!" Aisha screamed in a mix of agony and anger, which shook Chung out of his daze, and caused him to prepare for what was likely a hard fight: Not only would he need to beat Kayak, he'd have to avoid hurting Aisha in the process. "Darn it..." Aisha said, finally readying herself. "Back off!"

**I'm going to stop there. *gets 15 guns pointed at him* Hey, don't blame me...*throws Raven at the reader* HE DID IT! *flees***

**Alright, next chapter will be...sometime. I might take a break to write a story for my OC (he's a secret atm, so no info in my profile yet) :3**


	7. Final Fight

**Not gonna waste your time, let's get to the action!**

Chapter 7: Final Fight

Chung jumped aside from the fireball, noticing an opening to attack Kayak. "Scare Chase!" he yelled, firing the missile at him. However, it was blocked by Aisha's Mana Shield. Another fireball was hurled at Chung, and yet again he jumped aside. This was the same thing he had been doing for 5 minutes. Dodge, attack, get blocked, dodge. None of his skills could get by. His cannonballs were shielded, and all his physical attacks were cut short when Aisha teleported between him and Kayak. At this rate, he'd tire out before Kayak even took a scratch. Yet Aisha, who had been working just as hard, wasn't tired in the slightest.

As Aisha continued to lob flames at him, Chung jumped from place to place, trying to think of a strategy. Attacking Kayak was impossible as long as Aisha could defend him, and he couldn't attack Aisha. Just then, a fireball caught him off guard, and he was only able to partially block it with his cannon. That's when he realized that AIsha could only cast her magic with her staff. If he could get her staff, she couldn't cast Mana Shield or Teleport.

Kayak readied his own staff when he saw Chung's sudden change of face. The boy looked like he had found his victory, and he was not going to take any chances. However, he calmed down when he saw Chung run at Aisha. "Ah, be careful boy, you wouldn't want to hurt your dear magician, would you?" he said, taunting Chung. Aisha readied her staff, and blocked Chung's charge, but she didn't expect Chung to reach over with his free hand and throw her staff across the room.

_ Good, now for Kayak. _Chung thought, rushing at the shaman. He jumped up and tried to slam Kayak with his cannon, but Kayak easily blocked with his staff. He pulled out his Silver Shooter and shot several bullets at Kayak, but those were blocked by a magic shield Kayak summoned. He jumped back, a different idea in mind, firing Scare Chase as soon as he hit the ground. The missile looped around behind Kayak, who turned around and promptly shielded himself. However, he then realized Chung was already right behind him. "BRUTAL SWING!" he shouted, slamming the cannon directly into Kayak, which sent him facefirst into the rocks.

"Dang, boy, you sure got some power behind that cannon, don't ya?" Kayak said, breathing heavily. Chung growled slightly as he went into Berserker Mode. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to my friends! ESPECIALLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AISHA! NOW DIE!" He roared, swinging his cannon upwards, aimed directly at Kayak's head. "Heavy Rai-"

Right before he got to pull the trigger, something collided with his back. "Meteor Call!" he heard, as a large explosion knocked him aside, and his cannon flew out of his hands. He turned his head, and there was a seriously ticked off Aisha, staff in hand. _Darn, i forgot about her..._ Aisha aimed her staff directly at him, and began to summon another Meteor Call. Chung knew he couldn't take two meteors and survive, even in Berserk Mode. He closed his eyes, cursing his lack of strength, and listened for the end. However, instead of the crackling of a flaming meteor, he heard the sound of steel hitting steel. He opened his eyes, and to everyone's surprise, there was Elsword, sword drawn, and Aisha's staff split in half by her feet.

The red head was severly burned, his face was disorted in pain, and his breathes were heavy and rocked his body. Yet, by some miracle, he was standing. He grabbed Aisha's arms and held them behind her back. "Chung, hurry up and finish Kayak! Do it now!"

Chung turned to Kayak, who was crawling for his cannon. Chung immediately got up and sprinted for it, snatching it up just before Kayak got ahold of it. He spun around, shoved the cannon into Kayak's face, and launched a Heavy Railgun.

It was over. The Lizardman Shaman Kayak, now with half a head, was lying dead at his feet. All his hypnosis on the Lizardmen would wear off. Same went for Aisha. As he turned around, he saw Aisha's posture change. She wasn't desperately reaching for "Master Kayak", she wasnt on the verge of crying. She stood dazed and confused, and Elsword let go of her arms. Chung ran over to her, glad to see her normal again.

The purple-haired mage hung her head in shame as Chung reached her. "I'm sorry Chung, I dropped my guard for a moment and he hypnotized me. I saw it all, what I did to Elsword, Rena, and Eve. And how I fought you. And ho-" she never finished as Chung embraced her tightly, tears in his eyes. "Thank goodness you're okay, Aisha, i was so worried."

Elsword sighed, deciding to bring the two back to earth. "Hey, I know this is a happy moment and all, but Rena's still frozen, I'm still half-dead from burns, and Eve's still fried. Can we be joyous at the hospital?" The prince and mage seperated, nodding. Eve and Rena were carried by Chung, and Aisha helped Elsword along. "Aisha, can't you heal my burns?"

"Well, I could, but you broke my staff!"

Chung sighed with a smile. They were bickering again. That was normal. Everything was going to go back to normal.

**And...DONE! FINALLY! Yeah, the final 1/3 of this was kind of rushed, but hey, I tried. Anyway, this is NOT the end of the story, I will be making an Epilogue chapter, which will include thanks to a few friends of mine who have kept me writing all the way to the end. Big thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (is that even a word?). You all know who you are.**

**Also, for those of you who are curious, the reason Elsword was able to get up was because of the untapped powers of the Magic Knight branch. The fire affinity gave him a slight resistance to the flames (refer to Aisha's lecture near the start of the story if you don't understand).**


	8. Epilogue

**And here we go with the epilogue, where I just sorta set up a possible sequel. It depends on what the readers want. Post your opinion in a review.**

Chapter 8: Epilogue

_**It has been one week since the incident in Bethma...**_

"Hey! Aisha, Rena wants us all in the living room, put your yoga on hold and lets go"

"Elsword! This is meditation, I am focusing my magic!"

"Whatever..."

_**Elsword was treated at a hospital, Rena was thawed out, and Eve's drones repaired her...**_

"Oh you guys are finally here. So Rena, what is it?" Chung asked.

_**But the story is not over...**_

Rena placed a letter in front of all of them. "They spotted Wally. We're going after him to get the Ruben El back."

Elsword grinned, picking up his sword. "Good, time to give the old geezer what he deserves."

Eve replied with a hint of what seemed like heroism in her voice. "Time to show him what a real Nasod is."

Aisha picked up her new staff. "Time to show him that we don't appreciate theives."

Chung readied his cannon. _I will protect you this time, Aisha._

Rena smiled at the group, picking up her bow. "Ready when you are."

_**There is no rest for the Elgang, it seems. Next stop: Eve's Kingdom!**_

**And done. Yes, very short. If nothing else, just a small abrdigement between this and the possible sequel. So yeah, leave a review if you want it. And now, let me thank the people who have helped me out.**

**TheSapphireKunoichi: A great friend with alot of great ideas, she's responsible for inspiring many of my ideas.**

**Kiyo-Kun Blade, Asurade: They have just the right mix of crazy and sanity in what they do to keep me from being bored. That helps me enjoy writing fanfics more.**

**[Fanfiction] Guild: For being awesome, inspiring, and downright kooky at times.**

**All my reviewers, followers, and favoriters: You all know who you are, thanks for the support.**

**You: For reading this.**

**And a rather bittersweet thank you to Wind Sneaker NinWah...for hitting me over the head with a frying pan over and over again.**

**See you all later! Thanks for sticking with me through my first completed story!**


End file.
